1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to magazine rifles and, more particularly, to a magazine rifle which includes a bullet loading mechanism and a firing mechanism interlinked to operate together by a single motor, thereby enabling single bullet firing, semi-automatic firing, and fully automatic firing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, rifles are configured to store compressed air in a compression tank, to move and load a single bullet from a magazine into a cartridge chamber through manipulation of a bullet loading mechanism, and to allow the bullet loaded in the cartridge chamber to be fired by the compressed air stored in the compression tank when a trigger is pulled.
Some rifles are provided with a rotatable magazine which loads bullets into a cartridge chamber while rotating on the rifle. However, a conventional rifle generally requires a user to directly manipulate a bullet loading lever by hand in order to load a bullet into the cartridge chamber. Therefore, the conventional rifle cannot perform repeated firing.
To solve such a problem, semi-automatic type rifles designed to reuse compressed air used for firing a bullet have been developed. However, since such a semi-automatic type rifle also requires a user to directly manipulate a bullet loading lever when loading a bullet, this rifle is necessarily provided with a bullet loading lever. Further, since previously used compressed air is used in this type rifle, it is difficult to control pressure of the compressed air and it is very difficult to manufacture such rifle.